Expendable
by Zaravan
Summary: In which a seemingly endless army of poorly armed, poorly fed, and poorly led, competent, stubborn as hell clones fight through the multiverse through use of a mysterious device, from slavers to evil empires, they'll fight anyone and everyone if they have to. Told through a series of written entries. Not told in order.
1. Shanxi

We've been fighting in this reality for what, a month? It feels like forever since we first came here, and just our luck we showed up in the middle of Mass Effect's goddamn first contact war! What's ironic is that the sheer amount of resistance we've put up has stalled them, and in turn, extended the war past it's original length. Sure, the sub-machine guns we use aren't worth shit shootin' Turians from far away on open ground, but they were damned good up close,like when they'd gotten so close one time they'd been jumpin' into our trenches one after another. They got chewed up then because we were barely an arm's length away! Their armor really screwed us over to, until we'd come up with a plan. First we'd lie in wait for an armored column to pass, worked best when we were hiding in a position they'd thought they had taken, and once we had the middle of 'em in front of us, BAM! We'd haul AT grenades till our arms were sore, or we'd take out the supporting infantry and then we'd break open the hatches and toss molotovs inside. It worked just as well.

About a week ago, it felt like we were winning, we'd dug trenches so deep and winding that we'd held against like, three attacks, we fought hard, and a lot of us died. Hell, I remember seeing one of us strap some captured explosives and throw himself against a tank, seemed to spook the shit out of the Turians too. Guess then they knew how hard we were gonna fight. Once it was all over, we cheered an' cheered. We'd beaten back all those guys and we were still strong. And then it felt like the sky shattered and the ground itself was rent apart.

Nowadays it really feels as if we're in the middle of the first world war, the mud, the rotting corpses, the constant fucking bombardments, sure the Crono*Scratched out* Crono*Scratched out* Cronowhatever would spit out some supplies and reinforcements for us, but we're still being pushed to the limit.

The only thing I can see comin' from this is that the Turians, and by extention, the council the damn sycophants, won't just write this off as some kind of goddamn 'incident' like they did originally.

*Hurried scribbling*

Shit, I can see another wave of 'em coming, I might only have a few mags left, but damned if I'm gonna let 'em walk over us!


	2. The New Order

We were pissed when we found out the Nazi's won in this Reality, don't get me wrong we were bound to find at least one that ended up like this. Doesn't make us any less pissed though. So apparently it's been nearly twenty years since the Reich totally fucked everything up for everyone, and we've been fighting for almost two weeks, mostly skirmishes and hit and run attacks, what info we got from one of us dressin' up and playing the good little citizen was that the Nazi's were fuckin' spooked as shit from the sheer magnitude of the attacks, as it seems most resistance nowadays is restricted to a sort of underground railroad thing, with the occasional bout of sabotage. At first things went well as they could, at least, as well as they could be being in the goddamn middle of a fascist France. Then we started running into their goddamn wonderweapons, mechs, massive armored cars, giant fucking beasts of steel teeth that tear a man in half, sure we'd end up taking them down, but we'd lose a lot of us in the process.

We eventually figured out where we are, at least, dimensionally, the advanced tech we've been fighting, as well as these weird artifacts we found assaulting a Nazi base helped. It was that Wolfenstein game, the newest one. Once we figured that out, we realized where we had to go. Germany. The black fucking heart of the damn Reich, we had to go east. Maybe we could find HIM! The legendary B.J. 'Motherfucking' Blazkowicz. But for now, we agreed to go straight for Berlin. And level anything bearing a swastika on the way.

We've commandeered various trucks and armored cars for transport. We can only rely on any anti-nazi locals for support. At worst, they'll turn a blind eye to us. I just hope we make it there.


	3. Walking Dead

We're fighting the dead. In hindsight, it was inevitable. But thank god we seem to be fighting by the traditional Romero rules. No brain, no zombie. It took us a while to find out which apocalypse we were in, but we figured it out once we found, and rescued, a small group of survivors holed up in a small general store. They were completely surrounded by a horde, and if we hadn't come along they would have been chow. Three adults and a boy, no more than ten. They kept calling them 'walkers', and they seemed to argue what felt like every five goddamn minutes, we figured out that we were in the Walking Dead pretty quickly.

We've been moving north for a while, gathering survivors and exterminating hordes along the way. we were able to salvage transports, like open pickup trucks, vans, RV's. And since we usually have Jerrycans of fuel with us when we deploy, we were able to get them running. Fuel wasn't the problem though, it was the goddamn pileups and the barricades what felt like every five, ten miles. We keep having to stop and push them out of the way. which takes about an hour at most. But we're still moving faster than we would be on foot.

We've been making progress, and all the survivors seem to be in a good mood, we've been keeping them fed as best we can, though we've been skipping meals to make sure they get some. We don't really mind though. They tell us they've been the most hopeful they've ever been since this mess all started. Even the jaded loners we've encountered and convinced to come with us seem to be improving.

I'm wondering wether we should keep moving though, fact is, some of those damn zombies are starting to ROT. And it'll only happen faster between winter and spring, when stuff starts thawing and bugs start crawling everywhere.


	4. The Other Side of the Spectrum

*What seems to be a scribbled out life of profanity* I'm glad we're here, but at the same time, I'm goddamn pissed that we are. We're fighting Equestrian Converionists, Newfoals, PER traitors, the works. We can't tell where we are just yet, but it seems that both sides are at a stalemate. We're somewhere in Canada, best we can tell, and we've been fighting for about a week or so. We found what looks like a PER outpost near the US-Canadian border. We executed those filthy traitors inside, and gathered what intelligence we could before we burned the damn thing to the ground. We've been moving towards New York, as it still seems to be there. From what we've gleaned from cooperative locals, it seems to be a PHL stronghold, and the PHL itself seems to be more of a mixture of ponies and human UN personnel. There's also been rumors of 'things' happening, unexplainable things. There's been talk of an Alternate Equestria joining the fight, which in itself is pretty good. As those resisting these Conversionists are only just starting what is rumored to be a massive counter offensive

They tell us things too. Things that the HLF have been doing here, and as such we've agreed within ourselves to take no prisoners when dealing with them. We've already stumbled upon what seemed to be a skirmish between both HLF fanatics and PER traitors. We'd ended up just killing them all. Not that they didn't deserve it. We've been commandeering, as usual, as many vehicles as we can. We've also been taking to welding sheets of metal and the like to reinforce them. In case of any ambushes. We have to get to New York, once there, we're pretty sure we can organize and give our soon-to-be allies what they need. Raw manpower.

I wrote 'NY EXPRESS' on a bus that I'm driving, we've taken the time to reinforce it with metal and shit. It'll plow right through most barricades we come across. We even mounted a machine gun we scavenged from an HLF hideout! We found old Soviet equipment mostly, even helmets!

Whatever happens, we MUST get to New York. No. Stopping.


	5. Bonus Chapter: Weapons

The equipment utilized by what is usually referred to as the 'Interdimentional Volunteer Army' Or, 'IVA', is usually of poor or intermediate quality, The most common weapons being listed henceforth.

'London' Mk.I Submachine gun: The Mark I is the most common weapon utilized by IVA personnel, from frontline Infantry, to weapon and vehicle crews, the weapon actually has several variants, though there is little difference in performance, and is mostly cosmetic. The Mk.I is similar to the German Mp40, or the British Sten. While not the most accurate or powerful, the Mk.I is used mainly for it's most valued design, in that it takes little to no effort to manufacture, utilizes the ever common 9mm round, and is easily replaceable. Most IVA personnel carry up to seven magazines of ammunition.

Molotov: Many IVA personnel utilize these in lieu of traditional shrapnel grenades, as they can be made anywhere, at anytime, even on the frontlines. Some IVA Infantry are known to swarm enemy armor, and attempt to pry open a door or hatch before bathing the enemy crew in flame.

Captured Weapons: IVA personnel are very likely to scavenge from enemy corpses not a moment after they've dropped dead. Either for weapons or their corresponding ammunition. Many foes may find their own anti-tank weapons or artillery being fired on them.

Artillery: The IVA have little in the way of anything heavier that mortars, anything that packs more of a punch must either be captured or scavenged.

'Venice' bolt action rifle: The 'Venice' Rifle is the second most common weapon besides the Mk.I Sub-machine gun, the rifle is an improvement on the Mk.I 'Hamburg' rifle, which was little more than a single-shot pipe rifle. The 'Venice' is based off of the American Springfield rifle. Most IVA prefer the more powerful 'Venice' rifle, over the Mk.I Sub-machine gun, but problems with ammunition limit the use of the 'Venice' more than IVA personnel would prefer.


	6. Corneria

All I can really say about our current situation is:

Fuck, man.

We're in a Reality in which Corneria and Earth are on the precipice of war. And we're on, where else, but Corneria. Both sides are throwing a fit, and we've been holed up the Cornerian's goddamn capital.

The Cornerians eventually figured out we weren't with Earth, if in part, due to our shitty gear. We'd eventually set up a small compound and told everyone, 'Hey, we don't want none of this shit.' We've been rather cordial with our Cornerian 'Hosts' as it were, and a few of us even went on 'leave' but really, it was just an excuse to go and mingle in the city. It was rather nice, no-one was shooting at us, so that was a bonus. They seemed surprised at how young we were, even more so at how we looked alike, we were able to avert suspicions, but that was why we usually wear masks. Bandanas, Gas masks, whatever. They make us look cool too, at least, I think so.

I remember at one point we had come to an agreement about how Earth was acting like a brat, as although Corneria technically attacked them first, it was the action of a 'rouge element' some high-and-mighty stick up his ass ape commander who wrecked a human colony, what a dick. But when one of us said so to some reporter types, Earth threw a fit because we said they were being 'all pissy about it.'

And so, things went back and forth, insults, threats, and at one point, your classic 'bag of flaming crap' prank arrived on the Earth Consulate's doorstep.

And then we woke up to explosions, and distant, multi-colored lights in the evening sky.

And here we are now, we've been fighting along elements of the Cornerian Defence Force. We've taken to wearing armbands bearing Cornerian symbols to show we're supporting them to civilians and various militia.

We've been fighting for three days. I remember resting in a rallying point near the City Hall, and I was watching intercepted footage from earth. I distinctly recall seeing footage from a Human Soldier's helmet cam, showing one of us throwing themselves at the enemy, Greatcoat held open, revealing explosives before detonating. We seem to do that a lot lately. For the Cornerians and the Humans, the Urban fighting is Brutal and nightmarish. For us, it's just goddamn confusing. At one point, we'd recaptured a row of suburban houses, and we got orders to re-retake the row behind us not ten minutes after we had taken it.

I have to finish writing, we're moving out for a counterattack to the southwest.

Why do we even write these anyway?


End file.
